Cool is What We AIM for
by ElphieTheAlto31
Summary: What happens when Bella decides to download AIM on the Cullen's computers? lol Edward tries to be cool, witty banter ensues, Emmett gives everyone a hard time! Read to find out what else happens......
1. We're not related

Hey guys

Hey guys! This is my first Twilight fic! YAY!! So this is basically a lovely little scenario that I came up with (who doesn't love AIM?! Seriously!!) and my fruit-loop of a brother helped me out with a couple of Emmett's responses, so I can't take all the credit :P ENJOY!! THAT'S AN ORDER!! lol

BiteMe1269 -- Bella

EdwardC – Edward (don't worry his name will probably change every chapter :P)

EmoKid1212 -- Jasper

IhEaRtShOeS -- Alice

_BiteMe1269 has signed on_

_EdwardC has signed on_

BiteMe1269 – edward!

EdwardC – Yes..?

BiteMe1269 – wat was that for?

EdwardC – What?

BiteMe1269 – u dot-dot-dotted me!!

EdwardC – Um, I don't even know who I'm talking to…

BiteMe1269 – WHAT?!

EdwardC – Excuse me?

BiteMe1269 – it's your LUVAAAAAA

EdwardC -- …..

BiteMe1269 – THERE!! U DID IT AGAIN!!

EdwardC – Are you going to tell me who you are or not?

BiteMe1269 – O

BiteMe1269 – M

BiteMe1269 – G

EdwardC – I still don't get it.

BiteMe1269 – ITS BELLA!! LOOK AT MY SCREENNAME FOOL!!

EdwardC – Oh, that would explain a lot.

EdwardC – And the answer is still 'no'.

BiteMe1269 – o.O

BiteMe1269 – x.x

_BiteMe1269 has signed off_

_EmoKid1212 has signed on_

_IhEaRtShOeS has signed on_

IhEaRtShOeS – awwwwwwww eddie bin TREATED!! lol

EdwardC – What does that even mean?

EmoKid1212 – u kno like u been TOLD!!

EdwardC -- ??

IhEaRtShOeS – omg u are so uncultured

EmoKid1212 – ima have to agree wit her on that

EmoKid1212 – and btw ur not writing a frickin essay!! u don't have to talk like ur some ruler of grammer land!!

EdwardC – Grammar

EmoKid1212 -- o.O ??

EdwardC – You spelled grammar with an 'e' instead of an 'a'.

EmoKid1212 – o my gawd u seriously need a life

IhEaRtShOeS – were not related nemore just an fyi

EdwardC – Ok how about this; what's crackle-ackin yo? Where are my G's at? Holler!

EmoKid1212 – yep not related

IhEaRtShOeS – ditto

_IhEaRtShOeS has signed off_

_EmoKid1212 has signed off_


	2. Eww, AIM sex!

Hey guys, i tryed to update fast! its longer!! ENJOY!!

BiteMe1269 -- Bella

--Edward's is gonna probably be a surprise each chapter, but no worries you'll kno who he is :P

EmoKid1212 -- Jasper

IhEaRtShOeS -- Alice

xXRosePetalXx -- Rosalie

_--_

_EmoKid1212 has signed on_

_IhEaRtShOeS has signed on_

IhEaRtShOeS – I wuf u!!

EmoKid1212 – i luv u more!!

IhEaRtShOeS – no I do!

EmoKid1212 – nuhuh

IhEaRtShOeS – ill show u tonight –mischievous grin-

EmoKid1212 – I cant wait that long!! 

_xXRosePetalXx has signed on_

xXRosePetalXx – ewww aim sex

xXRosePetalXx – omg im getting off

_xXRosePetalXx has signed off_

IhEaRtShOeS – lol

EmoKid1212 – shes just jealous 

_BiteMe1269 has signed on_

BiteMe1269 – eww u guys are having aim sex again? gross!!

BiteMe1269 – im getting off…

IhEaRtShOeS – NO!! we'll stop!!

EmoKid1212 – sniffle

IhEaRtShOeS – so wats up bella?

IhEaRtShOeS – bella?

IhEaRtShOeS – bella??

BiteMe1269 – sorry still recovering from the aim sex lol

IhEaRtShOeS – I hate u

EmoKid1212 – so is eddie still on ur bad side?

BiteMe1269 – yep

EmoKid1212 – aww just forgive the kid, he's socially challenged

IhEaRtShOeS – lol hes right

EmoKid1212 – yea he thought he was bein all gangster last nite and its goin to his head…

BiteMe1269 – wat do u mean?

EmoKid1212 – hang on ill go get him brb

_CannotTouchThis78 has signed on_

CannotTouchThis78 – What is up yo? How are my home-skillets?

EmoKid1212 – yea ed u really need to stop

CannotTouchThis78 – I don't know what you mean dog.

EmoKid1212 – x.x

IhEaRtShOeS – wow

BiteMe1269 – um edward?

CannotTouchThis78 – Yes baby? Are you still tripping over yesterday?

BiteMe1269 – well a little

CannotTouchThis78 – Come on baby! Don't be hating!

BiteMe1269 – i think u talking gangster scares me more that u driving 150mph in a residential neighborhood

CannotTouchThis78 – Aw baby, don't be like that.

BiteMe1269 – stop calling me baby!!

CannotTouchThis78 – Do you want to be my ho instead?

BiteMe1269 – OMG!!

BiteMe1269 – JASPER FIX HIM!!

EmoKid1212 – hey ed?

CannotTouchThis78 – Yes G?

EmoKid1212 – ur retarded

CannotTouchThis78 – Oh no you didn't!

IhEaRtShOeS – jasper u created a monster!

EmoKid1212 – x.x

EmoKid1212 – sorry bella but idk if theres nething I can do

EmoKid1212 – i mean yesterday he was king of grammer land, now he thinks ur his ho

CannotTouchThis78 – You spelled grammar wrong again.

IhEaRtShOeS – HES BACK!!

CannotTouchThis78 – I never went anywhere home-slice.

EmoKid1212 – URGH!!

A/N: tell me if this story sucks! one person already did so feel free!! i just wanna kno if im wasting my time so plz review!!


	3. WHY ARE U HATIN ON FERGIE?

Hey guys

Greetings earthlings!! The updates are unfortunately gonna be a bit further apart cuz im in the process of getting internet on my laptop (which will make things _much_ easier!) and I just started my first job; Toys 'R' Us!! So im updating pretty much whenever im able to use a computer/when im inspired. So please bear with me! I LOVE U ALL!!

**Disclaimer**—okay so a couple of my readers have pointed out to me that the characters aren't always _in_ character, so I would like to address the people who have brought it to my attention; I know that they aren't in character!! Do u think that I don't realize that Edward would never call Bella 'baby', Emmett isn't an obsessive Fergie fan, and Edward probably wouldn't retaliate ANY insult with "Oh no you didn't!" People! If u wanted to read a fanfic where everyone was in character, why the heck did u pick to read a fic about a gangster version of Edward using AIM?! I'm just sayin'.

That's my rant. ENJOY!!

BiteMe1269 -- Bella

EmoKid1212 -- Jasper

IhEaRtShOeS -- Alice

FergieFan99 -- Emmett

xXRosePetalXx -- Rosalie

_--_

_FergieFan99 has signed on_

_BiteMe1269 has signed on_

_IhEaRtShOeS has signed on_

_EmoKid1212 has signed on_

FergieFan99 – ok so here's wat were gonna do…

BiteMe1269 – i just hope it works…

EmoKid1212 – it better work or ill rip his head off

EmoKid1212 – friggin retard

IhEaRtShOeS – well u started it!

EmoKid1212 – w/e

FergieFan99 – aaaaaanyway. so everyone knos plan A rite?

BiteMe1269 – yup

EmoKid1212 – duh

IhEaRtShOeS – affirmative

FergieFan99 – and plan B?

EmoKid1212 – hehe

IhEaRtShOeS -- giggles

BiteMe1269 -- ……….

FergieFan99 – k then ill go get him brb

_BellaIsMyHo45 has signed on_

BellaIsMyHo45 – What's up, yo?

BiteMe1269 – How are you this fine morning, Edward?

BellaIsMyHo45 – Coolio, thanks for asking.

BiteMe1269 – So am I correct in assuming that you are under the impression that you think that I am your 'ho'?

BellaIsMyHo45 – Oh. Yeah.

BiteMe1269 – THAT'S IT

BellaIsMyHo45 – What?

BiteMe1269 – don't bother coming over later

BiteMe1269 – im not speaking to u

_BiteMe1269 has signed out_

IhEaRtShOeS – wat did u do?!

BellaIsMyHo45 – I didn't do anything!

IhEaRtShOeS – u called her a ho!!

BellaIsMyHo45 – I don't even know what 'ho' means!

EmoKid1212 – well the technical term would be 'whore', and there are other names that mean pretty much the same thing…

BellaIsMyHo45 – And they are?

EmoKid1212 – slut, skank, prostitute, hooker, etc. ill give u an example; fergie

FergieFan99 – WHY ARE U HATIN ON FERGIE??

IhEaRtShOeS – shut up!

BellaIsMyHo45 – Oh alright. At least I can still call her baby.

BiteMe1269 – THAT'S IT!!

BellaIsMyHo45 – Bella? I thought you signed off?

BiteMe1269 – I WAS INVISIBLE!!

BiteMe1269 – INITIATE PLAN B!!

EmoKid1212 – YES!

Edward hears the slamming of a car door from the driveway.

BellaIsMyHo45 – EMMETT! You gave her the laptop early?!

FergieFan99 -- ;)

There is a deafening crash as the front door slammed shut. "I may not know how to kill a vampire, Edward, but I can sure as hell try!!

BellaIsMyHo45 – I hate you all.


	4. We Have Cookies!

Hey guys!! Im SO sorry it took so long for me to updat! work has been hectic and i had a million other things to do! But im getting internet on my laptop this weekend so i can update alot quicker so keep reading!!

I LOVE U ALL!! Happy reading!

**BiteMe1269** -- Bella

**EmoKid1212** -- Jasper

**IhEaRtShOeS** -- Alice

_--_

_BiteMe1269 has signed on_

_EmoKid1212 has signed on_

**EmoKid1212** – well i hope ur happy with urself

**BiteMe1269** – gah! what did i do now?!

**EmoKid1212** – you didnt stick to the plan!

**BiteMe1269** – yes i did!!

**EmoKid1212** – nuhuh

**EmoKid1212** – u were supposed to beat the crap out of ed till stopped bein gangster!!

**BiteMe1269 **– look i tried ok?!

**EmoKid1212 **– u made out with him

**BiteMe1269 **– well yea, but before that i told him that if he didnt stop calling me 'baby' then he would never kiss me again…

**BiteMe1269 **– then he said he would stop and…. i was weak ok?!

**EmoKid1212 **– w/e

**BiteMe1269 **– he stopped didnt he?

**EmoKid1212 **– well at least he stopped bein gangsta…

**BiteMe1269 **– wat do u mean at least?

**EmoKid1212 **-- …………… x.x

**BiteMe1269** – oh god wats he doing now??

**EmoKid1212** – see for urself brb

_YourMom89 has signed on_

**YourMom89** – Good morning, Bella.

**BiteMe1269** – Um edward?

**YourMom89** – Yes?

**BiteMe1269** – i thought u were gonna stop trying to be cool?

**YourMom89** – Your mom is trying to stop being cool!

**YourMom89** – Laugh Out Loud!

**BiteMe1269** – crap

**YourMom89** – Your mom is crap! Laugh Out Loud!

_IhEaRtShOeS has signed on_

**IhEaRtShOeS** – omg eddie ur still doing that?

**YourMom89** – Your mom is still doing it! Laugh Out Loud!

**IhEaRtShOeS** – ok at least stop putting laugh out loud after everything!

**IhEaRtShOeS** – its lol

**EmoKid1212** – retard

**YourMom89** – Your mom is a retard! L.O.L.

**IhEaRtShOeS** -- sigh

**BiteMe1269** – edward i swear ill move to jacksonville if u don't stop!

**YourMom89** – Your mom won't stop! L.O.L.

**EmoKid1212** – i honestly dont even think that he knows wat hes saying

**YourMom89** – Should I?

**IhEaRtShOeS** – oh my gawd im so sorry bella!

**BiteMe1269** – u kno normally i would find it endearing, but since i cant see his face…

**BiteMe1269** – retard

**EmoKid1212** – YES!!

**EmoKid1212** – welcome to the dark side!

**IhEaRtShOeS** – we have cookies!

**YourMom89** – Well thank you, Bella.

**YourMom89** – You have picked virtual cookies instead of me.

**YourMom89** – I guess I'll just stop coming over…

**BiteMe1269** – no edward don't stop!

**YourMom89** – That's what she said! L.O.L.

**IhEaRtShOeS** – well u walked into that one… ;)

**BiteMe1269** – x.x


	5. Emmett likes makeup and girly things!

I AM SO SORRRRRRRRY!!!!!!!!! I love u all and u did not deserve this kind of neglect! here it is! the last chapter! thank u all so much for reviewing! I love u all!!!!!!!

EmoKid1212 – Jasper

BiteMe1269 – Bella

IhEaRtShOeS – Alice

FergieFan99 – Emmett

xXRosePetalXx -- Rosalie

Teenwulf75 – Jacob

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EmoKid1212 – ok this is getting out of hand…

BiteMe1269 -- ditto

IhEaRtShOeS** – **wat are u talking about?!?! its been out of hand from the first time he said 'crackle-ackin'!!!!!!!!

BiteMe1269 – true

EmoKid1212 – OK! so its out of hand! got that covered!

BiteMe1269 – so wat r we gonna do about it?

FergieFan99 – I KNO! we can set the russian mafia on his ass!

EmoKid1212 – what? too chicken to go straight to the volturi?

FergieFan99 – nuhuh!

EmoKid1212 – aaaaanyway, ive got a plan and hopefully it will drive him insane enough to actually work

FergieFan99 – i wont hold my breath

EmoKid1212 – f u

IhEaRtShOeS – will u two stop bickering and tell us the plan already?!?!

EmoKid1212 – ok so its pretty simple

FergieFan99 – wouldnt expect any more from u

EmoKid1212 – THATS IT!

IhEaRtShOeS – hun! ur stressing me out!

EmoKid1212 – sry….

FergieFan99 – get on with it!

EmoKid1212 – fine! ok bella wheres jake?

BiteMe1269 – I just texted him hes getting on now

_Teenwulf75 has signed on_

BiteMe1269 – ok u kno the plan right jake?

Teenwulf75 – how could I forget?!?!? thisll be fun :)

BiteMe1269 – u kno this is fake right?

Teenwulf75 – not on my end sweetheart.

BiteMe1269 -- …..

EmoKid1212 – well at least itll be convincing so suck it up!

EmoKid1212 – im gonna go get ed so everyone in character?

Teenwulf75 – sure sure

IhEaRtShOeS – hell yea babay

BiteMe1269 – fer sure!

FergieFan99 – Absolutely.

EmoKid1212 – ok brb

_DatsWutSheSed123456789 has signed on_

DatsWutSheSed123456789 – Hi guys!

BiteMe1269 – like omg eddiepoo! I missed u like craaaaazy! :….(

DatsWutSheSed123456789 – Thats what she said!

IhEaRtShOeS – yeah that _is_ what she said dumbass.

DatsWutSheSed123456789 – Huh?

IhEaRtShOeS – retard.

DatsWutSheSed123456789 – Alice, are you ok? You sound weird.

EmoKid1212 – thats wut she said!!!

DatsWutSheSed123456789 – Did something happen while I was gone?

FergieFan99 – Stop acting so entirely idiotic, Jasper.

DatsWutSheSed123456789 – Ok what's going on?

Teenwulf75 – ur girlfriend bro – totally smokin

DatsWutSheSaid123456789 – hey!

Teenwulf75 – baby why u wit a poser like him?

BiteMe1269 – omg u kno wut idk! ur so much more of a man 3

EmoKid1212 – thats wut she said!

FergieFan99 – My goodness, Jasper, you are incredibly immature. It didn't make any sense anyway.

IhEaRtShOeS – damn straight

EmoKid1212 – im just bein a poser like ed!

DatsWutSheSaid123456789 – bella! u really think that??

BiteMe1269 – jakes not a poser. hes all man. :)

Teenwulf75 – wolf-man actually :)

BiteMe1269 – even better –giggle-

DatsWutSheSed123456789 – wait! I thought I was cool…

BiteMe1269 – omg like SO not cool!

DatsWutSheSed123456789 – im sorry bella… I was only trying to be better for you…

BiteMe1269 – what? Edward your way too good for me…

EmoKid1212 – ahem!

BiteMe1269 – shut up jazz! I think he learned his lesson!

BiteMe1269 – Edward…?

_DatsWutSheSed123456789 has signed off_

BiteMe1269 – NO!!

_EdwardC has signed on_

EdwardC – Bella..?

BiteMe1269 – HES BACK!

BiteMe1269 – I LOVE U EDWARD!

Teenwulf75 – eew ok im leaving ttyl bells…….

_Teenwulf75 has signed off_

FergieFan99 – omg thank god that dog left, he smells worse than Emmett after hunting wild boar

IhEaRtShOeS – rose?

FergieFan99 – wat? do u honestly think emmet has any grammer skills?

EdwardC – Grammar.

EmoKid1212 – the king of grammar land has returned!!!!!!!

BiteMe1269 – I suddenly find your comma usage sexy! 333

_xXRosePetalXx has signed on_

FergieFan99 – hey! what r u doin on my aim???

xXRosePetalXx – haha im rose! omg like alice like lets go like shopping and like buy makeup and girly things! like like like

FergieFan99 – THATS IT!

_FergieFan99 has signed off  
_

xXRosePetalXx – aw piss!

_xXRosePetalXx has signed off_

A/N im so sorry its lame and like a year late lol I just needed to finish it already! I have so many faithful reviewers I couldn't leave u guys hangin! at least u kno how it ends! I was gonna end it differently and it was brilliant but I forgot… so if I ever remember ill write it and post it as an alternate ending! thanks for reading! imp roll gonna post more from now on so I hope to hear from all of u!

Love ElphieTheAlto

P.S. BiteMe1269 never emailed me her version of my story and that makes me sad :(


End file.
